Realm of the Dead
The Realm of the Dead is located on the Isle of the Dead. It is there Death himself, Samhain rules. The Realm of the Dead is strange, cold world, a place not of the world of Daventry, seemingly touching the world but existing outside of it. A mysterious magnetism sucks life from the world of the living to the next.Ali (KQ6): The, too, the Land of the Green Isles is said to exist on the boundaries of this world and the next. Even darker places are reputed to be closer here than anywhere in the the world.", Hassan (KQ6): "Some dsay the land of the Land of the Green Isles is near the edge of the world, and that the deadly currents are a result of a magnetism that sucks life from this world to the next." The realm is made up of the Surface Region of the Isle, and the Underworld 'underneath'. It is always nighttime in the realm, and the light of day never touches anything in the dreary place. Much of the surface of the realm appears organic. Background The realm is where all the living from areas of the Land of the Green Isles go when they die, according to Green Islander's legends. The land is known in Eldritch as well (or at least known to MaliciaKing's Quest Companion, 4th Edition). Additionally other famous individuals from the history of Earth have ended up there as well, for example Cleopatra and Helen of Troy. It is ruled by the Lord of the Dead, Lord Samhain. It is a place both not of the world, and yet can be reached from a physical island located within the Land of the Green Isles. The cold black mountains of the isle can sometimes be seen from the shores of the other islands. Those souls who have died at peace with their lives are allowed to enter the Underworld and are placed in the Sea of Souls. In that safe repository, they are greeted by ultimate knowledge and are prepared for the next stage. Those souls, however who died with unresolved trauma in their human lives cannot enter the underworld but are consigned to wander endlessly on the surface of the Realm, chained there by their woes. Sometimes, their life`s problems will be resolved in the real world without them - justice meted out, or loved ones taken care of - and they are freed from their bonds and gratefully go below. More often, however, things are never resolved in the real world and the bonded souls, over time, become part of the mindless dead, roam the surface eternally, never to know peace or be allowed to move on. This belief system deeply affects the lives of the Green Islanders, and is, in my estimation, the root of their peaceful lives and their aversion for friction and infighting, greed and anxiety. Certainly as a man or woman approaches old age or infirmity, he or she strives to resolve any loose ends in their lives in preparation for the journey ahead.KQ6 Hintbook 54 Alexander flies to the island on the back of Night Mare in order to rescue King Caliphim and Queen Allaria, as his Map was powerless to take him there. To bring them back to the Land of the Living, he challenges Samhain. Beneath the island lies the Underworld. Samhain's throne room lies beside the Sea of Souls. The Land of the Dead may also be known as Hades (though Hades could exist as its own afterlife as well). If Hades is a separate afterlife, its possible that the River Styx passes through both the Underworld, and Hades by way of the multiverse. There is apparently no connection to the Dimension of Death. Landmarks *Surface Region *Underworld Entrance *Underworld *River Styx *Living Gate *Hall of the Lord of the Dead *Sea of Souls Behind the scenes In the game the Realm of the Dead is shown to be physical island, but it is also described to be "not of this world"Guidebook to the Land of hte Green Isles, pg, and it is described as "...a strange, cold world." Ali and the ferryman also alludes to this fact.Ali (KQ6): The, too, the Land of the Green Isles is said to exist on the boundaries of this world and the next. Even darker places are reputed to be closer here than anywhere in the the world.", Hassan (KQ6): "Some dsay the land of the Land of the Green Isles is near the edge of the world, and that the deadly currents are a result of a magnetism that sucks life from this world to the next." The Realm of the Dead serves as a Limbo where souls are held until they can move onto the next stage of their afterlives. Some souls are stuck in Realm of the Dead forever having died with unfinished business in their lives. "Roberta's point of view was that the "Dimension of Death" was not the under world(KQ6). It was a unique and different place. -Mark Seibert Though not mentioned in the game, when first arriving there, you can see pyramids like the ones at Giza in the background. In a background cut from the finished game, you can see an Anubis statue in the background. Behind the scenes Category:Places Category:KQ6